


Made with Love

by Rin_1224



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_1224/pseuds/Rin_1224
Summary: Sho's hungry and Jun is prepared





	Made with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #JunWeek, prompt "Being Prepared" 
> 
> I actually wrote this for #SakumotoWeek for the prompt "Cooking" but I ended up writing a different story and posting that one. But the ideas for both come from the same place so there are some similar lines

“I’m so hungry,” was the first thing out of Sho’s mouth after he greeted the rest of Arashi in their green room. Today they were going to film two of their regular shows back to back and Sho was the last to arrive. 

“Thanks for your hard work. You came straight after your location filming, right?” Jun asked, looking up from his magazine.

“Yeah, and there were some technical issues so filming got pushed until the very last minute. And since we were running late, I was going to eat in the car, but in the rush, the manager left it on some table and it got put into a different car,” Sho said, running his hand through his hair frustratedly as he set down his bag.

“Nino brought cream crab croquette,” Aiba offered from where he sat on the couch with Nino, playing a game on their devices. 

“But J ate most of it, if not all,” Nino said without looking up from his screen. “I’m going to own you, Aiba-shi.” 

“Oh yeah? Not this time!” Aiba challenged, instantly forgetting about Sho. 

Sho shook his head at the two. How Ohno slept through this noise, he still had no idea.

And sure enough, there was only one cream crab croquette left on the table with the tiniest bit of sauce. 

“Sorry,” Jun said sheepishly. If he had known Sho was going to show up with an empty stomach...

“It’s fine. I asked my manager to grab me something. We still have a little time before it starts, right?” Sho said as he munched on the last croquette. 

Jun glanced at Sho who had already changed into his outfit for the show and was now getting hair and makeup done. It was so easy to tell when Sho was getting cranky from hunger. Usually he was smiling and chatting with the staff as they got him ready, but today, he was silently looking through the show’s outline. They didn’t actually have that much time until the filming. Would the manager make it back with Sho’s food in time? Suddenly, he remembered what he had in his own bag.

“I have some leftovers from last night, if you want?” 

“Leftovers?” Sho asked, curious. 

“There was a recipe I learned on set for 99.9 that I’d been wanting to try out. But last night I was a little tired and forgot that the portion size included extra in case we needed additional takes.” 

“But weren’t you going to eat it?” Sho asked, standing up, makeup and hair done in record time thanks to their amazing staff. 

“Well, I only brought it in case I get hungry later if filming takes a while. And since Nino brought croquette, I’m quite full,” Jun said, standing and going over to his bag. He pulled out the tupperware from the small cooler bag and went over to the microwave. 

  
Sho felt his mouth water when he smelled the food warming up. Jun was telling him about the ingredients, but he wasn’t really listening over the sound of his stomach growling in anticipation. Jun cooked? And he was giving it to him? 

“Sorry, it’s way better when it’s just been cooked,” Jun apologized as he pulled out a fork and brought the food over. 

“Are you sure?” Sho asked, his hands already on the lid. 

“All yours,” Jun said with a smile. 

Jun knew how much Sho liked food, but it was a totally different thing to have him make _ those _ sounds and give Jun _ those _ looks while eating the food that Jun had made himself. 

“It’s so good,” Sho kept saying, his mouth full and eyes closed. “Like how is this so good?” 

“I’m glad,” Jun said, trying to suppress a grin but failing. 

  
“What, Jun-kun made food?” Aiba said, suddenly walking over, his game with Nino apparently finished. More like completely owned by Nino, Jun thought, by the way Nino followed him with a huge grin. 

Jun expected Sho to be nice as usual and to offer a bite to them like the way he usually did on Death Match, saying, “This is so good. You have to try some!” 

But Sho hesitated, one hand tightly gripping the tupperware, suddenly struck with an unexpected wave of selfishness. How could he say that he didn’t want to share? After all, Jun had made it but it wasn’t even originally for him…

“It’s nothing, really,” Jun said modestly to them when Sho didn’t say anything. 

“But Sho-chan kept saying how good it is,” Nino countered, arms crossed. 

“...I’ll make some for you next time!” was all Jun could come up with. 

“Ehhhhh, but it’s so rare that Jun-kun brings something he cooked. Sho-chan~, can’t I just have a bite?” Aiba pleaded.

When Aiba begged with those eyes, Jun knew no one in Arashi could refuse. 

“Aiba-chan, I brought cookies today,” Ohno’s sleepy voice came out of nowhere. “They’re in my bag.” 

Aiba glanced between the tupperware with Jun’s food and Ohno a few times before making a decision. “Jun-kun, it’s a promise, okay? We all want to try your cooking next time. Riida, you brought cookies? For me?” Aiba said, walking over to rummage through Ohno’s bag. “As expected of the Sweets Club President!” 

Nino glanced at Sho who was still holding the tupperware protectively and at Jun who was trying to look anywhere else, quite embarrassed by this whole exchange over his food. Nino shook his head quietly and went over to see what Riida had brought for Aiba while complaining that no one ever brought anything for him, only to be shut up by Aiba stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

“Thanks,” Sho said quietly to Jun (and silently to Ohno) before picking up his fork and continuing to eat. “Seriously though, it’s so good.”

Jun decided that he was going to purposely cook too much next time.


End file.
